Forever and Always
by Keleficent
Summary: This story takes place in an AU I created with marehami called the Adoption AU. The twins' parents died and Stan and Ford adopt them. Our other collabs, Rescue Me and Never Let You Go, are on her account. Check it out! In this story, a distant relative, the twins' great-aunt Janice, threatens to take the kids away from Stan and Ford. (Warning: suicide attempt)
1. Anniversary Effect

A terrified scream snapped Dipper out of his sleep. He recognized the scream as his sister, since he, unfortunately, had heard it many times during the night these past few weeks. He looked over to see Mabel hugging her knees and hyperventilating. Dipper immediately went over to her and put his arms around her. "Mabel, shh, shh, it's okay...I'm here sis, I'm here now."

They heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened, and their great-uncles appeared. They looked in sadly on their niece in the middle of a panic attack. They simply sat on either side of Mabel and each took one of her hands.

"Deep breaths, Mabel," said Ford. "Remember the techniques."

"It was just a nightmare, sweetie," Stan soothed. "Just a nightmare. You're safe. We're here...he's gone sweetie. He's gone and he ain't coming back."

Only a few weeks earlier, Mabel had to stand trial for a horrid crime in which she was nearly raped and murdered by a boy named Brad Edwards. Since then, she's been trying to recover emotionally from the trauma, including going to therapy with Tad Strange.

Mabel struggled to get her breathing under control as she gripped each of her uncles' hands. She kept repeating to herself that she was safe, that Brad was in jail, that she home surrounded by family.

"It's alright, dear. Deep breaths in and out," Ford narrated while simultaneously modeling deep, calming breaths. He hated to see his niece go through this, but at the very least, both he and Stan were becoming more experienced in dealing with her panic attacks now.

After a few long moments, she calmed herself down enough to say in a meek voice, "I'm sorry, you guys."

"Sweetie, for the one-millionth time, you don't have to be sorry," Stan said softly.

"What if I never get better?" Mabel asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you'll get better, sweetheart. You've already been getting so much better. This is nothing but a little hiccup." Stan tried to offer a reassuring smile.

"That's right. You've made great progress, Mabel. This will pass. And we'll be here for you the entire way, okay?" said Ford.

"Thanks, you guys." Mabel wiped her eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry for waking you up again."

"Don't worry about it, Sis."

"Would you like some of the sleeping pills Tad gave you?" Ford asked.

"Sure."

Ford went to get the pills and a glass of water. Mabel's hand was still shaking as she took them.

"You'll be back to having sweet dreams in no time," Ford promised.

"Need anything else, pumpkin?" Stan asked.

"I'm sorry to ask, but…" Mabel twiddled her fingers. "Grunkle Stan, can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, pumpkin." Stan laid down on the bed next to Mabel and wrapped his arm around her.

Ford tucked Dipper back into bed and kissed Mabel goodnight before leaving the room.

Mabel snuggled close to Stan's chest. "Thanks for being here for me, Grunkle Stan."

"I'll always be here for you, pumpkin. You are my daughter now, after all."

Mabel's heart warmed at that statement. It felt so good to be someone's daughter again. It provided her reassurance that she had more than guardians, but real forever parents. It made her feel safer than any thoughts of Brad in prison.

"Love you more, sweetie."

Before long Mabel was fast asleep. But when Stan attempted to get up to leave, he found that Mabel was clinging to him so tight that he could hardly move. He didn't want to risk disturbing her, so he just smiled and settled in for the night.

"The joys of fatherhood," he whispered to himself, but not with any hint of sarcasm. He meant it in his heart and soul. Not getting to sleep in his own bed was a minor inconvenience next to the joy of raising these two kids he loved dearly so late in life. After nearly losing her so many times already, having her tucked safely in his arms was enough for him to rest comfortably.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

" _But we need a little Christmas_

 _Right this very minute,_

 _Candles in the window,_

 _Carols at the spinet._

 _Yes, we need a little Christmas_

 _Right this very minute."_

Ford smiled at his niece's jolly Christmas tune. It was a song from the musical _Mame_ about needing Christmas early due to misfortunes in the protagonist's life. It seemed like the appropriate song since they had only just taken down their Halloween decorations before Mabel enlisted their help in covering the Shack with as much holiday cheer as possible.

"Come on guys, let's make this old shack shine!" she said jovially as she began stringing popcorn over the mantel. Typically, popcorn is a decoration reserved for the Christmas tree, but with Mabel no area of the house was safe from her decorating. Unfortunately, none of the popcorn was safe from Waddles' hungry mouth as Mabel soon found out, but she took it in stride.

"Honestly, Sis, don't you think that by putting up decorations this early feeds into the consumerism of the holiday that overshadows the true meaning of the holiday?" Dipper partially teased.

"Don't be such a scrooge, Dipstick!" Mabel playfully threw popcorn in his face, causing both of them to laugh.

It felt good to know that even though some nights for Mabel were still filled with pain and terror, that underneath her mental scars she had still managed to stay the same endlessly perky and fun Mabel that her family adored. Even though some of her novelty Christmas decorations were…excessive, it was a small price to pay to ensure her happiness. It was the kids' first Christmas without their parents, which was already hard enough on them. And it was only compounded by Mabel's near rape, the Shack getting burned down, and the criminal trial of Mabel's attacker. The family hoped allowing her to pour her attention into getting ready for Christmas would help keep her spirit strong through the holidays.

Ford smiled at the children… _his_ children. This was certainly a change for him. For most of his life Christmas had been just like any other time of the year. He had spent it alone and isolated. What a wonderful change to have these two children fill him with holiday cheer.

"Where's Grunkle Stan? This is a _family_ activity," Mabel said when she realized her uncle wasn't there helping them.

"I think he went outside," said Ford.

"I'll go get him," Dipper offered. He went outside to find Stan by the mailbox looking apprehensive as the postal worker handed him the mail. Stan flipped through each envelope, whatever letter he was waiting for apparently did not come for he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Something wrong, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, nothing," Stan put on an innocent smile that didn't fool anyone.

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, what is it?"

Stan sighed. "It's just that…you and Mabel's adoption papers haven't come in yet."

"Oh." Honestly, Dipper hadn't even thought about that. All this time, he had been living under the reality that he was Stan's and Ford's adopted son. "I thought you said it was official when you signed it?"

"I thought it was. Turns out adoption is a bureaucratic pain in the…neck."

"Come on, Grunkle Stan, we're already a family. You don't need some dumb piece of paper to tell you that."

Stan smiled. "I know. I just want it to be official, you know?"

"Is there a reason it wouldn't be?"

That was a question that had plagued Stan for the past year. He had been assured that his past crimes were not severe enough to forfeit his right to parenthood, but Stan knew it wouldn't make the process easier. He didn't want to worry Dipper though. The poor kid had already been through so much.

"Naw, squirt, just eager to make it official. I want Mabel to be my daughter and you to be my…you know…"

Dipper smiled and put his hand on Stan's arm. "Grunkle Stan, _I am your son_."

Stan smiled at his nephew before bringing him into an affectionate one-armed hug. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

"Well, I am thirteen, so I'll be going through my rebellious teenage stage any day now."

"You? Poindexter Junior? Yeah, right." Stan teased playfully with the nickname he came up with since Dipper was practically attached at the hip to Ford. Stan put Dipper in a headlock and gave a noogie to the kid's head. Dipper laughed as he struggled to escape his uncle's grip.

"Just remember being your dad means I get all the rights and privileges that come with it, including grounding! So you better behave yourself!" Stan teased playfully.

Stan headed back inside with Dipper. Though he felt better by Dipper's pep talk, he still decided to call and inquire about the progress of the adoption papers. He got an answer he didn't expect, or want, to hear.

"It appears your and Stanford's adoption of Mason and Mabel is being legally contested," the agent said.

"Contested? What do you mean?"

"It means that the relative believes you are unfit to serve as parents."

"Relative? The kids have no family left besides us! Who's saying we can't be their parents?" Stan asked indignantly.

"It's Mason's and Mabel's great-aunt on their mother's side. Her name is—"

Stan didn't hear the name the agent gave, but he didn't need to. The kids unknowingly gave him the answer when they suddenly shouted in surprise, "Great-Aunt Janice?!"


	3. Vulnerable

Janice's pink Cadillac was easily recognizable in a town where most residents drive a rusty pickup truck. A woman who was dressed more appropriately for a posh tea party than visiting a cabin in the middle of the woods. She took off her expensive sunglasses and looked at the Shack in disapproval. "Ugh, this can't be it."

Dipper and Mabel came outside to confirm they weren't imagining seeing their Great-Aunt Janice. But sure enough, it was indeed…

"Great-Aunt Janice?" Dipper asked.

Janice looked at the twins with a mixture of delight and disappointment — delighted to see her late niece's children but disappointed that _this place_ is where they're living.

"Kids!" Janice opened her arms expecting them to bound over to and hug her like they did when they were little, back at the age where babies had no problem expressing affection to those they didn't know very well.

But the now-teenaged twins stood still and waved awkwardly. "Aren't you going to give your great-aunt a hug?" she asked disappointed. They lurched over and gave her an awkward and uncomfortable hug.

"My goodness, look how big you are now! Mabel, you're becoming such a beautiful little lady, just like your mother," Mabel smiled and blushed, happy to be compared to her beloved mother. Janice looked at her tacky sweater and coolly added, "Your mother did have better tastes in clothes, though."

Mabel's smile fell. Janice turned her attention to her grandnephew. "And what a strapping young man you've become, Mason."

Mabel snickered as Dipper's face turned red. "Thanks, Great-Aunt Janice. But don't you remember? Everyone calls me Dipper."

"I thought you would have outgrown that silly nickname by now," Janice said ignoring the annoyed look on Dipper's face. "Now, are we going to stand here all night and freeze to death or are you going to invite me in?"

Dipper and Mabel led Janice into the Shack where Stan and Ford, who were spying on them through the window, quickly dispersed trying to look as natural as possible.

When the three of them walked in, Stan glared at the woman. "Janice! What a pleasant surprise!" he said sarcastically.

Janice immediately picked up on Stan's hostility. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Stanford. Oh wait, you're the real Stanford, aren't you?" Janice said with a meaningful glance at Ford.

"Yes." Ford forced a smile in an attempt to be polite. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's a really long story, Graunty Janice," said Mabel to lighten the tension in the room.

Janice winced upon hearing that nickname. "Mabel, dear, I've told you that I don't like you calling me that. It sounds silly." She turned her glare to Dipper. "And, Mason, didn't anyone tell you it's rude to wear a hat indoors."

Mabel, Stan, and Ford stifled giggles upon hearing Dipper being called by his actual name again.

"Actually, Janice, he always wears the hat, the hat is kind of his thing," Stan said, proud at how Dipper always wore that old hat he had given him at the start of the summer.

"Well, it is not a gentleman's thing," Janice said snatching the hat from Dipper. "And, Mabel, I told you I don't like you wearing those silly sweaters. Here, I bought this for you. Don't dilly dally! Go change!" Janice said shoving a bag at Mabel not even allowing her to look at it.

When she emerged from their bedroom it was Dipper's turn to have a laugh. It was a pink dress with frills and lace, and it looked like it belonged on a 19th-century doll as opposed to his kooky sister.

"There, that dress is most becoming on you Mabel," Janice said with a smile, "Now that you both look more presentable give your Great-Aunt a real hug," she said extending her arms. Dipper and Mabel reluctantly complied.

Suddenly, Waddles burst into the room excited to greet the new visitor. Janice screamed and recoiled in horror. "What on earth is that?!"

"Sorry. It's my pet pig, Waddles," Mabel said as she held Waddles back.

"Pet? You let her keep a dirty farm animal as a _pet_?"

"Actually, that's a common misconception," Ford lectured. "Pigs are actually quite clean."

"I don't care! Just get rid of it!"

Mabel took Waddles out of the room. When she returned, Janice asked the kids, "Now, how have you two been doing?" The kids opened their mouth to answer, but Janice cut them off. "I can't imagine how miserable you both must be in this dusty old shack. This is no place to raise children. Especially children who have already lost their parents and been through so much hardship."

"Oh, but we're happy here!" Mabel beamed.

"Yeah, we love the shack!" Dipper added.

"Plus, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan!" Mabel added to the energetic nod of Dipper.

Janice glared at the old men who were smiling proudly at their kids. She was certain the two had brainwashed her niece and nephew. "Look, kids, you may like this old shack, but you haven't seen my home in Portland. It's much bigger, nicer, it has a pool…"

"Alright, I've had enough!" Stan shouted. "Look, lady, don't act all coy with me. Kids, the reason your adoption papers haven't come in yet is because your _Graunty_ here is contesting the adoption."

"What?!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Dipper asked.

"Because, children, I don't think you two belong here. I think I can provide you a more structured home."

"NO!" Mabel cried. "Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan adopted us, we're their kids," she said defensively as Dipper nodded. The two old men put their hands firmly on the kids signaling they didn't want to hear any more from Janice about it.

"We're not going with you, Janice. Mabel and I belong here in Gravity Falls."

"I see…" Janice stared at them both before she forced a smile. "Why don't we discuss this over dinner? Unfortunately, I have a…meeting…to attend to this evening, but tomorrow night, I would love to treat you all to dinner."

The four Pines looked at each other nervously. Mabel hadn't really left the house since the attack. It was still difficult for her to go out in public without anxiety.

"Well, Janice, I don't think tomorrow's gonna work for us," Stan said putting his hand behind his neck.

"Why ever not?" Janice asked, pretending to be totally clueless.

"Well…Saturday nights are family game nights! We stay inside and play games and uh…don't go out," Dipper partially fibbed, not wanting their aunt to know the true reason.

Janice was not going to give up so quickly, "Come now, surely missing one week won't kill you. Unless…there's another reason." Janice raised her eyebrow as she looked at all four of their guilty faces waiting for someone to crack.

The fact that Janice was contesting their adoption scared Mabel. Janice already thought Stan and Ford weren't fit to be their guardians. She didn't want to appear weak in front of Janice and have it reflected badly on her uncles. She took a deep breath and flashed her best showgirl smile. "Tomorrow night sounds great, Graunty Janice!"

Janice flinched at the nickname again but decided to let it pass. After all, she had bigger fish to fry.

"Very well. I will see you all tomorrow, 7 sharp! Don't be late. We have much to discuss," she said as she turned to leave.

The four of them all sighed in relief upon seeing her close the door behind her.

Mabel finally gathered the courage to ask, "She...she's not gonna take us away, is she?"

"No, sweetheart," Ford assured. "The adoption papers are all filled out, you and Dipper are as good as ours."

"Yeah, trust us, pumpkin, we aren't gonna let anyone take you kids away from us," Stan added.

Dipper hated to bring it up, but he felt like he had to. "Mabel, are you sure you're gonna be alright tomorrow?"

The three of them looked at her apprehensively. Mabel tried her hardest to put on her brave face. "Yeah, uh, I'm sure. It won't be that bad! Besides, Mason here still has to show off his hat hair to her!" she said playfully jabbing Dipper on the side.

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Mabel, and may I say that dress is most becoming," Dipper said dramatically causing the two children to laugh.

Stan and Ford attempted to laugh and keep the mood light, but both were still worried about Janice. They both have a feeling that she was up to something, and it wasn't anything good. But they were mainly worried about their niece who had to deal with Janice's manipulative behavior when she was most vulnerable.


	4. Burning

Usually, when the Pines family had dinner, their table was filled with laughter and lively conversation. But Janice being here has thrown off their equilibrium, leaving them all sitting in awkward silence.

Dipper, Stan, and Ford were keeping an eye on Mabel. So far, she has been a little more reserved than usual but didn't seem terribly distressed as they feared she would be.

Janice had no desire to make small talk. She cut right to the point. "So, Mason, Mabel, I must ask, I know you claim to be 'happy' here, but do you honestly believe you're _safe_ here?"

Dipper answered first and to his family's surprise, he replied with a bit of an attitude. "First off, _Graunty_ Janice, if you don't want us to call you Graunty, I think you should know I go by Dipper." Dipper pulled his bangs back to show his odd birthmark proudly. "Second of all, we are safe because Stan and Ford always protect us."

Stan and Ford smiled at how the boy proudly stood up for both of them.

"Always? Well, I imagine Mabel thinks differently."

Mabel gave a confused look. "What? No, I don't!"

Janice reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of papers. "After your mother passed, I managed to obtain these… " Janice showed them what she had were the letters Mabel sent her parents throughout the summer.

"Where did you get those?" Stan asked angrily.

"I wrote those to Mom and Dad, not you!" Mabel said defensively, "And I never said we weren't safe! I just wrote about all the fun adventures we had!"

Janice shut her eyes and took a deep breath asking herself if she was going to really resort to this. She steeled herself, telling herself this was ultimately what was best for the children. She pulled out the paper at the bottom of her stack. "What about this 'fun adventure?'"

The Pines looked in shock. It was the original article of Mabel's attack. Mabel remembered seeing it the morning after the attack and how ashamed she felt afterward. The worst part about it was, Brad's picture was there.

"Well, Mabel, was this a _fun adventure_?" asked Janice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stan asked angrily.

"I'm trying to make a point! This happened under your watch!"

Stan was stunned for a moment. Janice's comment hit a little too close to home. "Oh yeah, well…where have you been, huh? Why haven't you been there for the kids?"

It appeared Stan's comment also hit Janice close to home. She was flustered for a moment before gathering herself and firing back. "I've been looking into the men raising my niece and nephew. And I found a lot of things I find _questionable_!"

As Janice and Stan argued, Mabel felt a panic attack stirring within her. Ford put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he gently whispered, "Remember: breathe."

Mabel did her breathing exercises and managed to calm herself down. She called to her aunt, who was still arguing with Stan. "Great-Aunt Janice!" Both Janice and Stan stopped to look at her, surprised at how calm and in-control she was. "No, it wasn't fun at all, but Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford never left my side. They protected and loved me all the way through it. Grunkle Stan saved my life twice. He's…he's my hero." She smiled at Stan who smiled right back, touched to know that he was what he had always longed to be in her eyes.

Before Janice could reply, alarms blared over their heads. They looked over to see cooks running out of the kitchen. Smoke came through the doors and, from the Pines' vantage point, they could see a fire inside.

Mabel's eyes widened in fear. Her breathing exercises were forgotten. The panic she tried to stop from creeping in when she saw Brad's face again forced its way inside her, choking and suffocating her.

But Mabel wasn't the only one in the fire that night. Stan, Ford, and Dipper all looked at the fire completely frozen in fear. All of them remembered waking up in a burning house, pained by heat and smoke, and worrying where Mabel was as the flames trapped her in another part of the house.

Ford grabbed Mabel and Stan grabbed Dipper as they took them out of the restaurant. The men got far away from the building. Mabel was hyperventilating and burying her face in Ford's sweater. Dipper trembled and stared in quiet terror at the restaurant as though it could blow up any second.

Stan and Ford tried to comfort the kids, even though they weren't fairing much better. Each was holding the child they had to leave behind the night of the fire. Stan had to go save Mabel while Ford got Dipper out of the house. Both men were haunted remembering the feeling of having to leave one child to save other. Ford had to leave the house without Stan or Mabel to save Dipper, while Stan had to hope Ford and Dipper could escape without his help.

As the Pines family had their shared anxiety attack, Janice walked out to them looking frustrated. "Honestly, it was just a small kitchen fire. You're overreacting. It's already out."

"I don't wanna go back in there," Dipper whimpered. He looked up at Stan with tears in his eyes. "Please, I don't wanna go in there."

"We don't have to," said Stan. "We can go home now."

"Seriously?" Janice asked.

"We're taking them home," Ford said firmly.

Janice sighed. "Fine, I'm going to pay the bill, and then I'm going to your house to discuss the matter further."

The four Pines exchanged worried glances at each other as they huddled close together in the parking lot. Stan and Ford looked down at the shaking and panicked children in their arms. It killed them to know they weren't able to protect their children from the events that traumatized them. For a moment, the horrible thought that Janice could be right about her being the better guardian crept into their heads.

Dipper reached his arm over and gently took his sister's hand. If there was one pain that he still carried with him through this year, it was the fear and panic he had felt watching the shack burn knowing that his twin, best friend, and better half was inside. Some nights the nightmares were so vivid he could see his sister with burns all over her body, struggling with every breath to get the smoke out. Those weren't the worst nightmares, however, the worst nightmares were when the burning Shack crumbled to the ground, but Mabel didn't make it out in time. On those nights, Dipper would quietly crawl into bed with Mabel, unable to rest properly without being able to hear her quietly snore.

The four of them sat there clinging to each other for a few moments more. They needed this time together to calm down and realize that they were safe. They were safe, not because the fire had been put out, but because they had each other. Ford and Stan glanced down at their kids clinging tightly to them. They realized that despite everything Dipper and Mabel had been through, at the end of the day, they still trusted the old men to take care of them. They still _needed_ them to take care of them and protect them. As they held the two children safely in their arms, they looked at each other and communicated a nonverbal message to each other. They reaffirmed their commitment to protect and remain with these kids until the end of time. No one…not Janice, not anybody, was going stop them.


	5. Ultimatum

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN HERE AND TAKE OUR KIDS FROM US, YOU'RE DREAMING!" Stan screamed.

"THEY'RE NOT 'YOUR KIDS,'" Janice fired back. "AND IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT, THEY NEVER WILL BE!"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Ford bellowed. "YOU CLAIM TO WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR THESE KIDS, BUT NOW YOU WANT TO TEAR THEIR LIVES APART ONCE MORE? THESE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!"

"YOU THINK STAYING WITH YOU WILL HELP THEIR MENTAL WELLBEING? I SAW THEM TONIGHT WHEN THE FIRE BROKE OUT AT THE RESTAURANT! THEY FREAKED OUT OVER A SMALL KITCHEN FIRE! MABEL WAS IN HYSTERICS AND MADE A HUGE SCENE IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE RESTAURANT! IT WAS MORTIFYING!"

"OH, I'M SORRY IF _YOU_ WERE EMBARRASSED!" Stan said sarcastically. "HOW INCONSIDERATE OF MABELTO HAVE A PANIC ATTACK WHEN IT'S INCONVENIENT FOR YOU! ESPECIALLY AFTER _YOU_ BROUGHT ATTENTION TO THE MOST HORRIFYING EVENT OF HER LIFE! THE ONLY EMBARRASSMENT TONIGHT WAS YOU!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Ford held up his hands in Stan's and Janice's faces. "We need to keep our voices down. The kids are sleeping upstairs."

Stan and Janice lowered their voices, but their anger levels remained unchanging as they glared at each other from across the table.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for the children!" said Janice.

"By taking them away from us?" Ford asked. "You take those kids away, it will break their hearts."

"They need us!" Stan added.

"Do they need you…or do you need them?"

This silenced Stan. Ford spoke up for him and gave the obvious answer: "Both."

Janice took a deep breath. "I had hoped we could discuss this reasonably without putting the kids through more strife, but you've left me no choice." Janice pulled out the copies of Mabel's letters and set them on the table in front of the men. "If I need to take this court, I will. And I think a judge will be very interested in the contents of these letters. The numerous occurrences of child-endangerment, I think, would be enough for the judge to rule in my favor."

"We will not be intimidated by you," said Ford. "If you want to get the legal system involved, we'll fight you every step of the way."

"Are you sure about that? Because there's one letter in particular I find rather interesting." Janice pulled out one of the letters and began reading Mabel's words: _"'But the coolest part of the summer was when Grunkle Stan's twin brother came out of this portal thingy. Now we have two Grunkles for the price of one. And they are adorable together. There were a bunch of government agents after Grunkle Stan for stealing toxic chemicals, but Grunkle Ford saved him using the memory gun to make them forget all the crimes he committed.'"_

Stan and Ford were in shock. Hearing their niece's affectionate account of their reunion being read coldly by a woman who planned to use this information for blackmail infuriated them.

"You monster…" Stan said with a quiet fury.

"How could you do this?" Ford asked dumbstruck.

"I'm doing what I must to protect those children," said Janice.

"As will we," said Ford. "Which is why we're not going to give them up without a fight."

"Do you understand how much jail time you're facing? It doesn't have to be this way. If you just release them into my custody, there will be no need for me to turn in this information. I'm even willing to give you visitation rights."

Stan laughed. "You think you can scare me with prison? I've gone to prison more often than the dentist! And I am not gonna _visit_ **MY** children, I'm gonna be there for them every day of my life."

"I say it would be rather hard to 'be with the children' from inside a prison cell, wouldn't it?"

Stan stood up quickly and lunged slightly forward. Ford grabbed his shoulders before he did something he'd regret to Janice.

Janice stood up and put the papers back in her oversized purse. "I'll give you one day to consider my offer. I'll be back tomorrow night for your final answer."

"You can have it right now…" said Stan.

The brothers gave the answer in unison: "NO."

"Maybe a night of contemplating spending the rest of your life in prison will change your minds."

Once Janice left the house, Stan banged on the table in rage. "Who does that woman think she is saying we can't take care of our kids. Can you believe…?"

Stan looked over at Ford. His brother did not seem enraged like he did. Ford was indeed furious at Janice, but that fury was taking a backseat to worry. "Stan…we could really go to prison for this."

Stan's angry expression gave way to a face filled with fear identical to his brother's. It wasn't incarceration they were afraid of. They were strong, they could adapt, they could deal. They could accept spending the rest of their lives behind bars if they at least knew Dipper and Mabel were alright. But what will it do to them to once again be ripped apart from their family and home? How can they be free to be themselves being raised by a domineering woman like Janice? How would Mabel, who was still suffering post-traumatic stress, handle another devastating event like this?

They had made a vow to always be there for the kids. How could they ever explain to them why they had to break their promise?

Unbeknownst to them, they wouldn't have to be the ones to break the news, for Dipper and Mabel had been sitting at the top of the stairs listening in. They heard everything.


	6. Sacrifice

The young twins were nearly brought to tears at the sight of their uncles, their _fathers_ , looking so lost and defeated as they were faced with the prospect of their family being torn apart.

Unable to watch anymore, Dipper grabbed his sister's arm. "Come on, Mabel. Let's go back to our room."

Mabel wordlessly allowed Dipper to lead her back into their bedroom. She sat down on her bed and simply stared at the floor with an expression of shock and despair.

But Dipper saw something else in her eyes, something they had been trying to eradicate from her mind. Dipper sat down next to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder. He said in the softest of tones, "Mabel…"

Mabel looked up at him. Her beautiful brown eyes were filled with guilt. He already knew what she needed to hear. He's said it many times, and he'll say it as many times as he has to, "It's not your fault."

Mabel quickly turned her head away in shame.

"Mabel…it's not your fault."

Mabel screwed her face up as tears slipped from her eyes.

"It's not your fault."

"Stop…" she pleaded in a small voice.

"It's not your fault, Mabel."

"Dipper…please…stop."

"Mabel, it's not—"

Mabel yanked herself out of Dipper's hold and stood up so she could scream in his face, "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, DIPPER! SHUT UP!" Mabel's tone became quiet and broken, "Just stop it, Dipper, please…it's not gonna work this time."

Dipper looked up at his sister sadly. "Mabel…"

"If I had just kept it together for one night—"

"The fire scared me too—"

"If I hadn't been stupid enough to write those letters—"

"You're not stupid—"

"Stan and Ford could go to jail, and it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is!" Mabel desperately grabbed on to his shirt. "Oh, Dipper, there has to be a way to stop this! There has to!"

Dipper thought hard. He was supposed to be the smart guy, he was supposed to be the one with the plan.

And he thought of one. A terrible plan. But the only one he had. "Maybe...maybe we should just go with her."

Mabel looked at him like he grew an extra head. _"What?"_

"If we go with Janice willingly, then we won't have to go to court. Stan and Ford won't get in trouble."

"But…but…I can't…Dipper, I can't lose them…I can't lose my parents again…"

That statement hit Dipper's heart like an incoming train. He knew how much this would hurt his sister, but there was no option where she won't get hurt. He could only give her the option that would be the least painful. "Mabel, if we let them fight Janice in court for us, she'll tell them all the things Stan and Ford did. They'll go to prison, and we'll have to go with Janice anyway. Janice will take us either way, but at least this way, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford can be free."

Mabel shut her eyes. As much as it pained her, she knew Dipper was right. All hope of being happy was lost for them, but they can at least save their uncles.

Mabel took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Okay…for Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford…let's do it."

"And hey, no matter what, we'll still have each other." Dipper held up his fist. "Mystery twins?"

Mabel held up her own fist. Even though her arm was trembling, she fist-bumped her brother in solidarity. "Mystery twins."


	7. Last Game Night

The kids went back to bed, filled with dread of the consequences of their heartbreaking decision. Dipper tried to comfort his sister by allowing her to sleep in his bed beside him. She didn't want to sleep in her own bed tonight anyways.

She had been having trouble sleeping on her own even before tonight. Mabel was laying in her bed, and an intruder snuck into her room and tried to rape her. He had threatened to kill Stan if Mabel refused him, and for that reason, Mabel was going to let herself be raped to protect him.

Now, once again, she was laying in her bed, once more feeling scared and helpless, once more accepting torture to save someone she loved, once more fearing what was coming next. At least she was able to take some small comfort in the fact that she was not suffering alone this time.

Stan and Ford offered to sleep with her to calm her nerves. She insisted she would be fine without them since Dipper would be in the room with her. If she was honest with herself, she wanted nothing more than to have her entire family with her right now. But she was too ashamed to ask, already humiliated at what happened at dinner.

She soon learned that she didn't even need to ask her Grunkles for their comfort; they already knew exactly what she needed without words.

Her uncles would come in to check on her intermediately throughout the night. She pretended to be asleep every time, but she could hear them. At first, they just peeked in on the children from the door. Soon, they came over to stand by Dipper's bed looking down at them. A few times, they tucked the blanket around them.

Most of the night, they would run their fingers through her hair. It was a soothing gesture. They often did it when she had panic attacks. She also remembered them doing it a lot when she was recovering in the hospital too. She would wake up in pain. Her medication made her incoherent, confused, and scared. Then, she would feel a hand in her hair and a soft voice reminding her she was loved and not alone. That soothed her more than any amount of medication.

But this felt different than before. With each stroke of her hair, she felt a sense of mourning. It was like petting a dog being put down. You pet the dog, so the dog doesn't see the lethal needle being put into their skin, and so they don't feel scared as they slip away.

The gesture didn't erase Mabel's fear as each stroke drove a needle of pain deeper into her heart. At several points, she would have to hold in sobs and skew her eyes tightly shut to conceal tears. She pretended to roll on her stomach to bury her face in her pillow to conceal her secret tears.

Despite the woeful circumstances, Mabel tried to take her mind off the misery by making a game of it. She would tally how many times each Grunkle came to see her. It was an easy game. All she had to do was feel for five or six fingers. She lost count eventually, because no sooner would one leave the room than the other would come in, ensuring that she and Dipper were hardly alone at all that seemingly endless night.

Even though she told them she would be fine, here they were still protecting her. They were right by her side if she needed them. These two old men who had no responsibility to her loved her like they were her fathers. They had tried to become her fathers in the eyes of the law. Even though the dream of being their daughter was crushed, they would always be her fathers in her heart. Now, she must protect them like they've protected her.


	8. How Do We Tell Them?

The next morning, the four Pines sat at the breakfast table in miserable silence. There was so much both sides wanted to say, so much they _needed_ to say, but words failed them. Stan and Ford looked at each other. While they were spending the better part of the night taking turns checking on Mabel, they had been considering if they should tell the kids about Janice's threats to prepare them for the worst. They wanted so desperately to shield them and protect them from the truth, but the truth was there was a real possibility that they could be taken away.

"Kids," Stan spoke up, bringing Dipper and Mabel out of their own trance. "There's something Ford and I gotta talk to you guys about."

"There's something Mabel and I need to tell you too," Dipper said.

The four of them were now giving each other their full attention, but just as Stan was about to speak, a familiar extravagant horn honked outside.

Sure enough, it was Janice in her stupid pink car. She came in through the front door to greet the kids. "Good morning, Mabel! Good morning, Mason!"

"Good morning, Great-Aunt Janice." Dipper didn't bother to correct her. He supposed he should get used to being called Mason from now on.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you two! I'm taking you to the mall on a shopping spree! You need a serious wardrobe upgrade!"

"I think their clothes are fine the way they are, Janice," Ford said annoyed.

"Yeah, they're not your dress-up dolls," Stan spat.

All Janice wanted to do was get the kids to like her and convince them she wasn't the enemy. She was starting to lose her patience with the family for making this so difficult for her. "I can't even do something nice for them without you two complaining."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged a look. They didn't want to step on Janice's toes with their uncles at her mercy.

Mabel forced a smile. "We'd love to go shopping with your Grau…I mean, Great-Aunt Janice."

"Fabulous!" said Janice.

"We can go with you, make a family day of it," Ford offered, not wanting to subject the kids to Janice alone.

"Now, Stanford, you've had plenty of time with them. I want a day just us."

Stan and Ford seethed at her saying she wanted "a day" while she was trying to take them permanently. But they were all trying to stay cordial in front of the kids.

"It's okay, you guys. We'll go," said Dipper.

Stan and Ford exchanged worried glances, but there was really no reason to say no. As much as they disliked Janice, she was still the twins' family too. So, Stan and Ford stood outside and watched them drive away with a sense of uneasiness.

"It's just for a day, Stanley."

"Yeah…just a day."

The day passed slowly for them. Since the kids were out of the house, it was a good opportunity to discuss legal preparations for a custody battle. They brainstormed possible defenses for their illegal actions. They weren't coming up with very good ideas.

Stan held his head in hands. "What are we gonna do, Ford?"

"I don't know." Ford rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I just don't know."

"You know everything, though," Stan said in a heartbroken tone.

"I don't know everything, Stanley. In fact, raising these kids with you has shown me just how little I know. But…but learning from you and those kids has been the best part of my life," Ford said with his voice cracking.

"We can't lose those kids, Ford. We can't."

"I know."

"Maybe…maybe I could take the fall. I can take responsibility for all of it. I'll tell them you had nothing to do with it. That way the kids will at least still have you."

"Stanley, I'm not going to throw you under the bus. Besides, Mabel's letter clearly implicates me too. It won't take long for them to gather more substantial evidence against us."

Stan rubbed his eyes. His lack of sleep was doing nothing to help him think. He tried to concentrate on figuring out a plan to save the kids from Janice, but he was too distracted by the clock. Janice and the kids had been out all day. Even though it was absurd, a part of him couldn't help but picture the idea of Janice deciding to forgo a custody battle and kidnapping the kids.

The kids and Janice didn't return until around seven that night, but with daylight savings making the days shorter to Stan and Ford, it felt like the kids were gone a lifetime. They came in carrying arm-loads of shopping bags. From an outside perspective, it looked as though Janice had spoiled them rotten, but the truth was the merchandise inside those bags had nothing the kids would ever want to wear.

"Hello, kids, have fun today?" Ford asked.

The kids gave a simple nod. Janice smiled at them. "We had a delightful time, but these two darlings wore me out." Janice's phone rang. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. "Oh, excuse me, I have to take this call." Janice stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

When she left, Stan spoke up. "Alright, kids, the coast is clear. You can tell us how awful it was now."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. They spent the whole day dreading what they had to say now. They couldn't put it off anymore. They needed to get it over with.

"We…" Dipper tried to tell them, but the words caught in his throat. "We…we…"

Dipper had offered to be the one who broke the news, but Mabel could see he was floundering. She screwed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and said, "We want to go with Graunty Janice."


	9. Lies That Tear Us Apart

The two men stared in shock at their niece and nephew. They were certain they had misheard. There was no way…

"You _want_ to go with her?" Stan asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Dipper said in a small voice. "Yeah, we do."

Stan continued to stare at the twins expecting them to laugh and say they were just kidding. But they were dead serious.

"But…" Ford was still trying to compute what they were saying. "But why?"

Dipper tried reciting the talking points they had practiced. They weren't even that strong to begin with, but Dipper still managed to make it sound feebler. "We just think that…Portland…good economic area…and, you know…with her resources…"

Stan glanced over at all the shopping bags of goods Janice bought for them. "Oh, I get it, you'd rather live in a fancy house with Miss Prim and Proper than in a dumpy old shack with us, right?"

Mabel's heart broke hearing the hurt and anger in Stan's voice. "No, Grunkle Stan, that's not it."

"Then what, Mabel? What is it?"

Mabel fumbled trying to come up with an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Stan couldn't believe that for the second time in his life, his family was abandoning him for riches.

Mabel pushed down the lump in her throat and put on the showgirl smile she had learned from her Grunkle Stan. "I just think it will be nice. Dipper and I will be right up the road in Portland. And you and Ford can finally take that trip around the world you always wanted to take!"

"After everything Ford and I have done for you, you just want to leave us?" Stan's voice began to raise. He was on the verge of crying, but he would rather them see him angry than heartbroken like he really was. "You were our kids…our son and daughter."

"I... I'm just saying it might be good for Dipper and me. There are lots of opportunities in the city, and…well Graunty Janice could be like a female role model to me…" Mabel said, reciting talking points she and Dipper had practiced the night before.

"Mabel, for God's sake, the woman doesn't even know you!" Stan felt his anger building up. He knew that he was about to explode, but he didn't know how else to hide his grief. "Either that or…or I don't really know you."

Her uncle's words stung Mabel. She wanted so badly to give it up and confess her true feelings. But she had to stay strong.

"Grunkle Stan, I…I just think that…" Mabel desperately looked for any straw to grasp, any valid reason she would want to go. "Maybe we'll be safer with her."

Mabel immediately regretted her words when she saw Stan's reaction. She knew Stan harbored guilt over Mabel getting hurt, believing it was his fault for not protecting her. Mabel hadn't meant to touch that nerve. "No…no, Grunkle Stan…that's not what I meant…"

Stan should have known that she was lying. After all, he was the town's most notorious conman. He had practically written the book on lying, but his heart had become so invested in these kids that he didn't feel like he had to carry those skills with him. Having this family had finally allowed Stan to tear down walls he had built up his whole life, and hearing that his niece and nephew no longer wanted to be a part of it made him build his walls right back up.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? JUST FORGET IT! GO WITH HER! WE'LL BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! IN FACT…IN FACT, I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU ANYMORE!"

Stan turned on his heels and stormed off before he could see the shocked and heartbroken reaction to his words. He stopped and looked back for a moment as though he wanted to take back what he said. But he was too emotional to think clearly, so he shook his head and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Ford and Dipper were stunned. Mabel had her hands over her mouth and shaking her head as tears formed in her eyes. Before Ford or Dipper could even conceive of what to say to her, she ran off to her own room.

Ford felt helpless and confused. He felt like he had just watched his family fall apart right in front of him. It made him wanted to retreat as well, but he knew he had to be the adult and sort out this whole mess.

Dipper was staring at the floor in despair. Ford put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and motioned for the boy to come with him.

Ford gently lead him over to the small coffee table in the living room. He knew that getting Dipper to talk would be the only way to try to piece this mess back together.

"Dipper…" Ford began in the calmest, but firmest voice he could manage. "Why are you and your sister lying to us?"

Dipper flinched. "We're not…"

Ford chuckled sadly. "Lying runs in the Pines family. My brother, my mom, my dad, they were all great liars. But you and Mabel are terrible liars."

Dipper lowered his hat trying to hide the tears that were building up. "We just love you guys so much."

"Dipper, son, Stan and I love you too, with all our hearts, but what does this have to do with Janice?"

"We…we didn't want you and Grunkle Stan to prison, so we thought if we just gave up and went with her, she wouldn't send you to jail."

So, the kids had heard them. It all made sense now. Ford motioned for the boy to come into his arms. Dipper hugged his uncle tightly, sniffing as he cried into his sweater.

"Dipper, I don't ever want you and Mabel to feel like you've got to protect us. No matter how old you and Mabel get, you will always be the kids, and we'll always be the adults. It's our jobs to protect you, not the other way around."

"We just don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Dipper, everything will be alright. We'll figure this out…as a family.

"But…but Stan's so mad, he doesn't even want us anymore."

"Dipper, you know Stan didn't mean it. He was just upset because he loves you both so much and doesn't want to lose you either. You know sometimes he talks before he thinks." They both shared a small laugh. "All we need to do is talk to Stan and this whole misunderstanding will be cleared up."

—

Mabel was in the middle of her biggest panic attack ever. She sat in the middle of the room hyperventilating and rocking back and forth. She wanted to scream for her family to come running to her aid like they always did, but she felt like she didn't have a family anymore. She couldn't even turn to her Grunkle Stan who, next to Dipper, was the person she trusted the most. Her Grunkle Stan, the man she loved like a father, didn't want her anymore...didn't love her anymore.

Without her family to be there for her, all Mabel's despair compounded on her all at once. Her fear of being taken away, the pain of nearly being burned alive, the trauma of being nearly raped, the stress of the trial, the grief of her losing her parents. Everything that ever made her sad in her life was coming back to haunt her.

Waddles sat in her lap and nuzzled her. She hugged him tight thankful that she at least had him right now.

That small joy she took being comforted by her pet was shattered when she realized there was no way Janice would let her keep Waddles. She saw Janice's reaction when she met Waddles. She was going to lose him too.

She looked at her side of the room. Her toys, her posters, her clothes…Janice didn't approve of any of it. Janice was going to make her something she's not. She was going to lose everything that made her who she was.

She can't. She can't handle it. She can't live that life. But there was no escape. She was trapped…trapped in a world of never-ending misery.

She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted to stop thinking…stop feeling. She grabbed the sleeping pills Tad prescribed from her nightstand. She thought about taking a sleeping pill, so she could be unconscious for a little while. But even that didn't seem like enough. She would have to wake up and face reality eventually.

Or did she?

She looked down at the pills in her hand.

If she could take one pill to sleep for a little while, maybe she could take a bunch of pills to sleep forever.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew she was being stupid. But fear and anguish clouded her judgment. She just wanted the pain to stop.

She pulled out a sheet of paper and with a shaking hand, wrote her final note.

—

"Those lousy traitors. After everything I did, everything I sacrificed…"

He called them his son and daughter. They claimed to love him like a father. Until someone better, _richer_ , came along. Now, they want to dump him like yesterday's news.

He was there for those kids in the worst moments of their lives. He had given everything for them. He was going to be their father! Their _father!_

Stan looked in the mirror. His face was contorted in anger, but his eyes betrayed the sadness in his heart. He hardened his expression and screamed, "Fine! Let them leave! I don't care! I don't care if they ever come back—"

Stan stopped. He saw something in his reflection that horrified him: his father. His reflection held the same contempt and rage his father did the night he threw Stan out of his life.

He was hurt and angry with the kids. But no matter how mad he was at them, he still loved them. He didn't want to throw the kids out of his life in a moment of anger.

As he calmed down, he thought about their reasoning. Maybe they were right. The kids were put in danger many times under his watch. After all they've been through, maybe they wanted a safer, stabler environment. Maybe it will help Mabel heal to be away from Gravity Falls.

Stan wanted to be their father more than anything, but being a father meant putting your kids' needs over your own. Being a father meant you support whatever choice they make. If he loved them, he needed to let them go.

He had to make things right with the kids. He decided to talk to Mabel first. He heard her run up to her room, so he made his way up there and knocked on the door.

"Mabel…baby, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, pumpkin. You know that, right?" Stan got no response. "Listen, I know you've been through a lot. If going with Janice will make you happy…it's okay. I'll still love you no matter what."

There was nothing but silence from the other side of the door. "Come on, baby, open the door. Talk to me."

There was still no answer. A sudden feeling of anxiety came over him. Something was wrong. "Mabel, open up."

Still deafening silence. Stan pounded on the door as he started to panic. "Mabel, open the door right now!"

Stan had enough. He pushed his entire body weight against the door several times before it busted open. He was horrified by what he found.

The room was empty, and the window was open. He looked at Mabel's bed and saw a note next to a forlorn-looking Waddles. He snatched it up. There were tear stains all over it.

 _To my family,_

 _I'm so sorry for what I have to do now. I'm sorry I'm so weak. But I can't take it anymore. I can't take the sadness and pain anymore. I don't want to bring you any more pain either. I'll take my sleeping pills. I'll just fall asleep. It won't hurt at all, and I'll be with Mom and Dad._

 _Dipper, I know we promised to face this together, but I'm not as strong and brave as you are. You are going to do so many amazing things with your life, bro-bro. I'll just hold you back. All I want is for you to be happy like you always made sure I was always happy. You're the best brother ever and I love you._

 _Grunkle Ford, you're the smartest person I've ever met in my life. I'm glad after being alone for so long, you finally found happiness. I'm so lucky I got to meet you and love you. Even though things got crazy, I'm still really glad I didn't push that button._

 _Grunkle Stan, thank you for always being there for me. You will always be the bravest person I know, and you're more than just a great uncle, you're a great father. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. Please know that I love you so much. I want you to know that I'll always think of myself as your daughter. I'm sorry I'm such a coward, but I'd rather die as your daughter than live 100 years without you._

 _I love you all so much. Don't blame yourselves for what I'm going to do. I know you'll be sad, and I'm sorry for that. But this is for the best. Your lives will be better without me._

 _Love you always,_

 _Mabel_


	10. Afraid

Just as Ford and Dipper were going to find Stan to explain things, they heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs.

Stan came down looking like he's seen a ghost. He grabbed Ford's shoulders and said in a panicked voice, "We have to find Mabel. _Now._ "

"What do you mean? She isn't upstairs?"

Stan didn't answer. Every second counted, so he had no time to explain. He shoved Mabel's suicide note into Ford's hand and ran out the door.

On his way out, Stan collided with Janice, who was still on the porch talking on the phone.

"Get out of my way!" Stan said as he pushed past the woman with zero regards to any common decency. Janice had lost that right when she drove him to yell at his baby.

"Ugh, rude!" Janice snapped.

Dipper watched his uncle's face as he read the letter. Ford's facial expression quickly matched Stan's worried one.

"Grunkle Ford?"

"Stan's right, son. We need to find her immediately," Ford said, wanting the boy to understand the urgency of the situation while trying to skirt around the truth.

But Dipper knew even without Ford telling him what was going on. He knew only one thing could be on that note to scare his unflappable great-uncles that much.

Ford and Dipper quickly grabbed their coats and headed towards the door. Their path was blocked by Janice as she stood in the doorway. "Stanford, Mason, where are you going? What's going on?"

Dipper finally had enough of his great-aunt. "WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S GOING ON IS THAT SOMETHING AWFUL IS GONNA HAPPEN TO MY SISTER, AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Wha…what?"

"MABEL WANTS TO KILL HERSELF BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE US AWAY! MY SISTER'S GONNA DIE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU! _I HATE YOU!"_

Janice stared stunned with her mouth agape. Before she could respond, Ford spoke in a calmer, but just as enraged, voice. "So, Janice, if you'll kindly get out of our way so we can bring _my daughter_ home."

Janice stood aside, and Ford and Dipper ran past her. Janice simply watched them dash across the icy snow feeling lost.

—

Stan Pines was a fast runner since he had been chased most of his life: chased by angry customers, chased by police, chased by criminals. There were so many times he's had to run for his very life. None of those times did he ever run as fast as he did now.

As he followed Mabel's small footprints in the snow, he tried not to imagine the worst. He tried not to think about finding Mabel's pale, lifeless body in the snow after dying cold, scared, and alone. It was more than his heart could handle.

This couldn't be the end. After all Mabel had been through, all that she survived, this couldn't be what finally got her. She couldn't die by her own hand.

And he would be complicit in her death. He told her he didn't want her anymore. He told her they were better off without her, and she took his words to heart. If Mabel dies, that will be the last thing he ever said to her. He could not and would not allow that to happen.

—

Mabel was huddled against the gravestones that bore her parent's names. She wanted to be as near them as possible when she slipped from this life. It was the next best thing she could do since she couldn't be in the embrace of her family. She so longed for them to hold her as she died. But she figured she would be warm and safe soon enough. She just had to get her shaking hands to unscrew the cap on the medicine bottle. She poured a bunch of pills into her hand but hesitated as she tried to put them in her mouth. Despite the fact this was her decision, she was still a little girl afraid to die. But she was afraid to live too. She didn't want to hurt anymore. All her pain could stop, but she also knew that, even though her family would be better off without her, they would go through a great amount of pain due to her actions. This added guilt only made her feel worse, however, she was in a spot where she found no way out that wouldn't cause someone she loved pain.

Unable to handle the darkness that clouded her mind for a second longer, she popped all the pills in her mouth.

"MABEL, STOP!"

Mabel jumped and was shocked to see her Grunkle Stan. Stan saw her put the pills in her mouth but could see her mouth was still full. He wasn't too late. Not yet. But every word he said now could mean the difference between life and death.

Stan didn't go near her afraid she would swallow the pills if he did. He raised his hands like a rider calming a spooked horse. "Mabel…honey…spit them out."

Mabel looked at him in fear. He had seen Mabel afraid plenty of times this past year. But during those times, she was looking to him for comfort and protection. But this time was different. She was afraid _of him._ It crushed him.

"Mabel, sweetie, spit them out, please," Stan pleaded trying to keep his voice steady.

Mabel whimpered not sure what to do. She feared what she'll face if she didn't end her life now. The pills lingered on her tongue unable to decide if she should consume them or expel them. Afraid to die, afraid to live.

"Baby, please…don't do it…please. I love you. I love you so much."

Tears began streaming down Mabel's face.

"Mabel, listen, I know you're in a bad place right now. I know how scary that is. But you're not alone, sweetie. I'm here." Stan couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He had to remind Mabel how much she meant to him. He could write a book longer than the Bible of how much Mabel meant to him. But only two words were needed to convey everything for her to understand: "Daddy's here."

Mabel's eyes widened, and to Stan's relief, she finally spit the pills out of her mouth. It was like she had been brought out of a trance as she realized the full gravity of what she had nearly done. Horrified, she felt bile rise in her throat as she threw up all over the snowy ground. As she vomited, she felt one hand pull her hair behind her while another rubbed her back.

"Shh, that's it, baby…let it out…"

After she had finished, Stan said, "Mabel, sweetie, please don't be afraid to tell me the truth. Did…did you take anything before I got here? I can get you help if you did, but you gotta tell me, baby."

She shook her head indicating she hadn't. Then, she screwed up her face and put her hands over her eyes as she began to sob. She felt Stan's strong, familiar arms wrap around her. She allowed herself to collapse against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy…" she whimpered.

The words tugged at Stan's heart. The only other time she called him that was when she was near death in the back of an ambulance. She was delirious and barely conscious when she did it. She didn't even remember doing it. But now, despite still being in such a vulnerable state, she was fully aware of what she was saying and what it meant. Despite how awful he had treated her earlier that night, she still saw him as her father. Stan couldn't comprehend what he had possibly done right to deserve that.

"Shh, shh, shh…you're safe, sweetie. I got you. Daddy's got you." Even though Stan was shaking and crying as well, he tried to calm his breathing for Mabel's sake. She struggled to get her breathing under control for several minutes, but snuggling close to Stan's chest, listening to the familiar and constant beat of his heart allowed her to feel like she was regaining control of her body.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," Mabel wailed. "I'm such a coward…"

"No, no…Mabel Pines, you listen here, you are not a coward. You are the bravest, most amazing girl I've ever met."

"I'm so scared, Daddy," she whispered in such a heartbreakingly pleading tone that it made Stan cry more.

"I know, baby, I know, but it's all gonna be okay. Daddy's here now," Stan soothed as he continued to hold his precious girl tight.

"I don't wanna go with Janice, Grunkle Stan! I want to stay here and be you and Grunkle Ford's daughter! I know you said you don't want me anymore…"

"No, no, no, shh…baby, I lied. I've never lied more in my whole life. Of course I want you. You're my little girl…my baby. You and your brother are the best thing to happen to me and Ford. We love you kids so much."

"I…I love you too. I…I don't want you and Grunkle Ford to go to jail! That's why…"

"That's why you said you'd go with her." Of course, how could Stan not see through her lie? How could he not realize this sweet, selfless girl was doing something so few people had done for him in his life: she was trying to protect him. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Before Mabel could respond, Dipper and Ford ran up to them.

"Mabel! Oh, Mabel, thank heavens," Ford whispered as he tenderly took the girl from his brother's arms and embraced her tightly.

"Mabel, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!" Dipper cried overcome with guilt over what he had unintentionally driven his sister to.

Mabel tenderly grabbed her brother's hands and through her tears gave him a small smile as the two embraced.

The four of them lay in the snow sobbing into each other's arms for a long time, until Dipper and Mabel began to shiver from the cold and emotional intensity of the night. Stan and Ford scooped Mabel and Dipper up, respectively, and began the long trek home. Each step Stan and Ford took felt like their feet weighed a thousand pounds. It felt like they were walking to their own execution. If Janice intended on taking their kids away from them, it might as well be a death sentence.

By the time they reached the shack, Janice was sitting in the living room waiting for them looking worried. She bolted up when the family opened the door. "Mabel! Oh my goodness! Is she—?"

"She's fine," Stan whispered. "She's just sleeping."

Janice put her hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could say another word, Ford spoke up. "We know, Janice. We take full responsibility for what occurred tonight. Just please let us get the kids to bed."

She gave them a nod and Stan and Ford took the kids to their bedrooms. They didn't want to think about what Janice had planned. Knowing her, they wouldn't doubt if she had a warrant for their arrest waiting for them.

The two of them reached the kids' room. Even though the kids were fast asleep, Stan and Ford held off on tucking them in right away. Instead, they sat down on their respective kid's bed and held them for a little while. Despite all the assurances Stan and Ford made, they knew the harsh reality was that this could very well be the last time they held their kids.

After a few minutes of watching their beautiful children sleeping peacefully, Stan looked at Ford and whispered, "Wanna trade?" Ford took Mabel and Stan took Dipper, like they used to do with snacks, toys, and other things growing up. But now there were tragic implications to the term. They just wanted a chance to hold each child one last time.

They would have been willing to hold the kids all night, but they figured they had cowered from Janice long enough and that it was time to put the kids to bed. Stan laid Dipper down. He brushed back Dipper's bangs and kissed his son's forehead.

As Ford laid down Mabel, he considered that if the just the threat of Janice taking her drove Mabel to attempt suicide, what will happen if Janice really does take her away? What if while they were locked up, their little girl tried to kill herself again, but they weren't there to save her? And then their little boy would be left completely alone in this world. It just seemed so unjust to Ford that after so many years of being alone, he and his brother finally found the family they had always dreamed of, heck a family _better_ than they could have ever dreamed of, only for it to be to be ripped away.

Ford kissed Mabel as a single tear landed on her nose. He gently wiped it away as Stan put his hand on his shoulder and led him downstairs where Janice was waiting.


	11. Take Care of Them

Without a word, Stan and Ford went downstairs and sat at the living room coffee table with Janice. There were no more words they could say. They figured the manliest thing would be to just sit and accept whatever Janice had planned for them.

Janice cleared her throat and spoke. "I have decided to leave Mabel and Ma…Dipper…with you."

"WHAT?" Stan and Ford said at the same time.

"I never really wanted kids. I know I'm not the motherly type. But I loved being an auntie." Janice's eyes travelled to the picture of the kids' parents they hung up on the wall. She stared wistfully at the twins' mother. "She looked so much like Mabel when she was a little girl. We were so close back then. She loved all the clothes and accessories I got her. We had so much fun dressing up together. She called us 'dress-up buddies.' But then, she met your nephew, and I made my disapproval of him quite clear. We didn't speak much after that."

Tears formed in Janice's eyes. "I wanted to do right by my niece after not being a part of her life all those years. Maybe…maybe I just wanted another dress-up buddy. But Mabel's not her mother, and it wasn't fair of me to try to make her be her mother. Mabel doesn't need me. Neither of them do. They need you."

"Janice…" Ford was still in shock. He had to admit he felt sorry for the poor woman. Sure, she had put the family through hell and back these past few days, but he could see how much the loss of her niece pained her. Misguided as she was, she had just been doing what she thought was best for the children.

"Don't get me wrong. I still think you're reckless, untrustworthy, glorified conmen."

Ford took offense and scowled, but Stan shrugged and said, "Eh, that's fair."

"But you're the ones who have been there for the kids, not me. To those kids, you're everything. And for all your faults, it's obvious you love them very much."

"We do," Ford said.

"More than anything," Stan added.

"I do too. I just wanted to protect them. But after what happened with Mabel tonight, I'd never forgive myself if, under my care, she…" Janice put her hand over her mouth as a few tears slipped out. "I just hope she doesn't hate me for all I've done. I hope neither of them do," she said remembering Dipper's harsh words to her earlier that evening.

Ford put her hand on Janice's shoulder. "I can tell you from personal experience that Mabel is a very forgiving soul."

"Dipper is too," Stan assured.

Janice gave a small smile. "They are sweet kids…just like her mother."

Stan began twiddling with his thumbs. He still had one more thing on his mind. "So, um, about me and Ford...and the, um, questionable criminal activity…" Stan wanted to believe that Janice was truly going to put everything from these past few days behind her, but his years as a conman had taught him nothing if not to make sure all your tracks were covered.

Janice gave a tiny laugh catching on to what Stan was talking about. "I know the letters Mabel wrote to her mother and father must hold a lot of sentimental meaning to her, and I will make sure she gets them back. But I don't think she will have much use for this one." She pulled out Mabel's incriminating note from her purse, got up from her chair, and started a small fire in the fireplace.

Stan and Ford watched her not sure where she was going with this. Once she got the fire going, she, without any hesitation, tossed the letter into the fire. "Well, darn, there went any physical evidence. Now, I have no proof to bring criminal charges," Janice said coyly.

A moment of shock quickly gave away to gratitude. Ford stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you, Janice."

"I hope you don't look back on these past few days in complete anger. I only wanted to do what I thought was best for the children." Janice gave the men a sad look before getting up and heading for the exit.

"Hey, Janice," Stan called. She turned to face him. "You may be a rich persnickety old snob—"

"Thanks," Janice said sarcastically.

"But you're family. My nephew's gone, your niece is gone, and we'll never get that time with them back. But the kids are still here, and you can still be part of their lives. So, uh, come by and see 'em every once in a while."

Janice looked surprised before giving Stan a smile. "Thank you, Stanley. I appreciate that."

Janice opened the door to leave. She looked back at the two old men one more time and said, "Take good care of them, alright?"

"You can count on it," Stan said.

Janice nodded and went out the door. And just like that, she was gone.


	12. More Than a Word

Between the two brothers, Stan had always been the more excitable, or "spirited" as his mother called it. Ford got excited about things sure, but he was always the more reserved one. He would keep his joy and excitement to himself and only truly express himself when isolated or with the few people he trusted.

This time was different, though. Ford Pines was officially going to be a father: something he never knew he wanted before he was blessed with two children he loved so dearly. He had a family, a real family. The joy was too much for him and before he even consulted Stan about whether to wake the kids, _his kids,_ he was sprinting up the stairs not even noticing his brother wasn't following him.

"DIPPER! MABEL! WAKE UP!" Ford said in a tone that must have been so boisterous and unlike him that it made the children worry.

So, when Dipper and Mabel opened their eyes, their eyes didn't hold the twinkle and shine that melted Ford's heart. Instead, their eyes were full of fear.

"Is Janice taking us?" Mabel asked in a scared tone. "She's won't even let us stay the rest of the night?"

Dipper bolted from his bed over to Mabel's and put his arms around his sister as though Janice would come in and snatch her up any second. "I am _not_ going with her, and I'm not letting her take my sister away."

Ford's eyes began to mist. Parents were supposed to teach their kids, but just like everything else about the dynamic, this was different. Dipper taught Ford about loyalty every day. Ford had so much he could learn from the boy who, at just fourteen years old, knew so much more about being a good brother, a good _person,_ every day.

Of course, Ford's watery eyes only worried the kids more. "Please, Grunkle Ford, don't make us leave," Poor Mabel pleaded. "We need you."

Ford was now full on crying. To be not only wanted, but _needed,_ by these two beautiful children filled his heart with a sense of purpose that no scientific discovery ever could.

But it was cruel to continue holding the kids in suspense. He smiled as he sat on Mabel's bed with the kids. He put a six-fingered hand on each of their shoulders. "You two aren't going anywhere," he said, repeating the very words Stan had said after deciding to become their legal guardian.

The kids' eyes widened in shock. Dipper looked up at his uncle with unease. "You didn't kill Janice, did you?"

Ford laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "No, she only wanted what was best for you kids and well—"

"You and Grunkle Stan are what's best for us!" Mabel exclaimed as she felt the weight of uncertainty fall off her shoulders.

Ford laughed as he pulled both kids into a tight embrace, "You two are what's best for _us!_ Maybe Janice figured that you kids would be a good influence on Stan and me."

The three of them laughed and hugged each other until Mabel noticed something was missing in their moment of joy. "Where's Grunkle Stan?"

Ford turned around. They were all so emotional that they failed to notice the fourth member of their family was missing.

"I'll go find him," Mabel offered. Ford and Dipper looked at each other uncertainly. Mabel knew what they worried about. "I'll just be downstairs. I won't go anywhere."

Dipper took her hands and looked her with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

"Pinky Promise," she said as she linked pinkies with him like they did when they were small.

Dipper looked into her eyes and knew he could trust her. He slowly let her go so she could go downstairs and find Stan. Dipper let out a sigh. "I can't believe Janice is letting us stay."

"I know."

"Now I feel bad for what I said to her tonight. I was just so afraid."

Ford gently rubbed the boy's back. "She knows that Dipper, and she understands."

"I blamed her for Mabel being suicidal. But it's really my fault."

"Dipper?"

"It was my idea to go with Janice. And Mabel nearly killed herself because of my plan. I will never forgive myself for that."

"No, no, no, Dipper, it wasn't your fault." Ford quickly wrapped his arm around him as Dipper began to cry. "You were just doing what you thought was right. And we got her in time. But even if…even if we hadn't…" Ford choked up even hinting at the possibility where Mabel wasn't saved in time. "Remember that Mabel has been through a lot lately that has negatively impacted her mental health. She was pushed into a dark place that clouded her judgment. It's not her fault, it's not anyone's fault, especially not yours." Dipper gave him and small smile and hugged him tighter. Ford could feel Dipper trembling against him. "Are you alright, Dipper?"

"Yeah, it's just…I'm still kind of freaked from tonight and you know…everything."

"I understand, Dipper. I'll admit, I'm pretty shaken up as well."

"I know this is a childish thing to ask, but…you know how you and Stan sleep with Mabel when she's scared?"

"Yes?" Ford asked gently.

Dipper couldn't believe he was asking this, especially Ford of all people. It seemed so surreal that the mysterious author Dipper venerated was holding him in his arms to comfort. When they first met, he was a mentor and an idol to Dipper. Now, he was much more than that: he was Dipper's father. "Could you stay with me tonight…Dad?"

Ford was left speechless. Sure, he already considered himself the kids' father, but to be called the word…it made it seem _real_ in a way that even filling out the adoption paperwork couldn't convey.

He pulled Dipper further into his loving embrace. He had one arm wrapped around Dipper and the other hand cupped the back of his head. "Of course, I will…son."


	13. Still Here

Stan Pines was officially going to be a father. He wanted it more than anything in the world, but that didn't mean he would be good at it. Tonight, he had proven deep down in his soul, he truly was the son of Filbrick Pines. He couldn't erase that part of him no matter how hard he tried. He had gotten angry and lost control, and it almost cost him his child.

He slumped against the fireplace staring down at Mabel's suicide note. It stiffened as Mabel's tears dried, but it was soon dampened anew with Stan's own tears.

He read the portion addressed to him over and over again. The line that got him the most was where Mabel said he was the bravest person she knew and what a great father he was. Stan felt he had neither been brave or a good father. He allowed words to slip out that he could never take back, and it sent Mabel to such a dark place that she could see no light. Even in her final note, she was still her loving self, focusing on all the positives of her family, even Stan. After all he said, Mabel still found the good in him. Even though Stan was certain there was no good to be found.

He couldn't bear to have the note in his possession a moment longer. He threw the note into the fire. He watched as the paper burned right in front of him and the horrific words turn to ash. But that message will never be gone from Stan. The memory of what happened tonight will never be burned from Stan's mind.

Unbeknownst to him, Mabel had been quietly lingering at the bottom of the stairs watching her uncle as he stood by the fire with tears trickling down his face. Mabel wanted to go over and comfort her uncle the same way he always comforted her.

She had been avoiding fire since the night the Shack was burned down, still traumatized by the pain the flames bring. They ate a lot of cold and canned foods so that Stan wouldn't have to use a stove. Ford made sure to keep any experiments that had the potential to spark far away from her. Dipper had turned down invitations to bonfires with Wendy and her friends so his sister didn't feel left out.

When Stan continued to sniffle back tears, Mabel decided to put her fears behind her for the sake of her Grunkle Stan and went to his side.

Upon noticing her, Stan quickly wiped his eyes and asked, "You alright, honey? Bad dream?"

"No, uh, Grunkle Ford told us about Janice."

Stan instantly put on his best smile. "Isn't it great? You and Dipper are staying right here with us!" Stan hugged her. She slowly reciprocated, but she knew something else was bothering Stan.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"You…you still want me, right?" Mabel hated herself for even thinking it, but what if Stan really didn't want her? What if what he had said had just been a lie to get her to spit out the pills? What if tonight she had proven to be too mentally unstable for him to handle?

Stan was silent for a moment. At first, she thought it was a confirmation of her fears. Until Stan bent down and gave her a bone-crushing hug. She felt droplets fall into her hair. "Grunkle Stan…I'm…I'm so sorry."

Stan felt like the fire poker was stabbed through his heart. This poor, sweet, innocent little girl was apologizing for something he had driven her to. "No, no, honey, it's not your fault. I understand what you were feeling."

"You do? You mean…you tried to…?"

"Yeah…I did."

Mabel looked at him in amazement before giving him a tiny playful smile. "I guess I'm just like my dad."

Stan gave a small laugh. Her sentiment was sweet but completely wrong. She was nothing like him, and Stan was thankful for that.

"I just…I don't know how to explain it, Grunkle Stan. I didn't really wanna die, I didn't want to leave you, but I felt like…I had to…or I would never stop hurting."

"I know, sweetie. You were in a dark place. I know because I've been there too. I'm just…" A lump rose in Stan's throat. "I'm just sorry I helped put you there."

"Grunkle Stan...you were upset…and hurt…it's my fault for lying to you." Mabel forced a smile. "I did learn to lie from the best."

Stan smiled sadly and kissed her forehead. Looking into his eyes, Mabel still saw a deep sadness and wanted to do anything to make him feel better. Suddenly, Mabel came to the heartbreaking realization that she never answered Stan's question at the cemetery. "I forgive you, Grunkle Stan."

That finally broke Stan down. He sobbed like a child as he held his own child tight. Mabel simply did what Stan always did for her when she was sad: hugged him and comforted him as best she could.

"I don't deserve a daughter as amazing as you," Stan whispered.

"I don't deserve a dad as amazing as you."

Stan scooped Mabel up in his arms and brought her over to the chair, setting her down on his lap. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know how you always say you need me and Ford? You know we need you too right? In fact, we need you more. _I_ need you more. Don't you ever doubt how much I need you, Mabel Pines. Please…" Stan pleaded. "Don't ever leave me."

Mabel looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes she had inherited from her mother. "I won't, Grunkle Stan, I promise."

"Good." Stan gave her another kiss and hugged her tighter. He barely could squeeze out the words, "I'm glad you're still here, baby."

Mabel imagined a younger Stan scared and alone, nearly making the same mistake Mabel did tonight. "I'm glad you're still here too, Daddy."

Stan smiled warmly. He softly stroked the girl's hair. As he gazed down at her, he noticed that she was giving her signature sweet smile as she closed her eyes with no intention of leaving Stan's side. As his eyes traveled to the fireplace, he realized this was the closest Mabel had been to a fire since the attack, and she wasn't the least bit scared. She felt safe enough with him to overcome her fear. He was once more astounded by the level of trust she placed in him. He could only vow to spend the rest of his life proving he was worthy of that precious trust.

He looked down at the sweet child who was nodding off against his chest. But she wasn't just any sweet child…she was _his_ sweet child. He thought back to those dark moments in his young adult years. Those times he was living in a car, literally doing _anything_ just to survive, and how he thought the best option would be to end it all. Staring down at the girl in his arms made him think about all the wonderful things he would have missed if he had followed through. He would have missed that amazing summer with the kids, he would have missed the chance to reconcile with Ford, and he would have missed a chance to be a father to this little girl and her brother. All he hoped for was that he could give her the kind of life that made her as thankful to be alive as he was.

He tightened his hold on the girl and allowed himself to relax for the first time in several stressful days. He took one last look at his daughter sleeping in his arms and felt an overwhelming sense of certainty. Certainty that if his family stuck together, they could weather any storms; certain that there were thousands of happy memories just waiting for them; and certain that, even without that adoption certificate, he had what it took to be the type of father that Dipper and Mabel deserved.

Before he finally closed his eyes to surrender to a peaceful rest, he quietly whispered to the child sleeping in his arms with full honesty and conviction, "Daddy's got you."


	14. Best Gift Ever

"Mabel, are you sure we should be doing this?" Dipper whispered as he and Mabel snuck down the hallway.

"Of course I'm sure! This is, like, a staple of parenthood!" Mabel whispered back.

It was around 6 am on Christmas morning. Mabel had woken up Dipper so they could wake their beloved adoptive fathers. She was overjoyed to finally be experiencing her first real Christmas with her forever family. Dipper was just as thrilled to see his sister so happy after so much heartbreak (and admittedly, he was giddy about Christmas too).

"I just hope Stan and Ford don't get mad at us for waking them so early," Dipper whispered as he turned his head towards his sister. Not watching where he was going, he walked right into his Grunkle Stan.

"What on Earth are you kids doing?" Stan said in an exaggerated angry voice. Dipper and Mabel were startled for a moment until they noticed he was smiling. "Ford and I have been up for hours! We were just coming to wake you sleepy heads up!"

"That's a lie, Stanley, and you know it," Ford said with a yawn as he appeared behind Stan. "This knucklehead woke me up like a child. Glad to know old age hasn't changed him." He playfully jabbed his Stan in the side.

Soon all four of them were laughing. In just about every way imaginable they were unconventional, but somehow, the four of them were just made for each other.

They decided to open their gifts from Janice first. Mabel's present came with a card. She opened it and read it out loud, mimicking Janice's voice as she did.

" _Dear Mabel,_

 _Thank you for all the lovely letters you sent me. All these kids today with their electronics…it's nice to see someone still sees the value of handwritten sentiments._

 _I hope you and Dipper are doing well. And give your uncles my regards (and let them know I'll be checking in very soon)."_

Mabel giggled as Stan made an annoyed face before she continued reading.

" _I want to apologize once again for the distress I've caused you. I hope my gift for you makes up for it. I love you and your brother very much! Merry Christmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Graunty Janice_

 _P.S. The sweater you sent me was a hit with the ladies!"_

Dipper and Mabel opened their gifts from Janice. Dipper was surprised but pleased to find an Oregon Ducks hat. He was not a huge sports fan, but it meant a lot that Janice was at least taking steps to accept his personal style. Of course, the pine tree hat would always be a staple for him, but a few backup hats couldn't hurt.

Mabel was left speechless at her gift. It was a scrapbook filled with her letters home to her mom and dad as well as their replies. Janice had even included several photos of her mother growing up and left several pages blank to "create her own memories"

Ford's and Stan's gifts were less thoughtful. She gave Stan a coupon for a free dental cleaning (a couple of years too late) and Ford a razor for his "unseemly sideburns." The two brothers weren't too upset, though. Janice allowed their kids to stay with them; that was gift enough for them.

"So, um, kids, these are from Ford and me…but really, it's a gift for all of us," Stan said, his voice wavering a little as he handed each of them a wrapped gift.

Dipper and Mabel peeled back the wrappers to find something they had longed to see for over a year: inside some fancy, luxury frames were two adoption certificates. They were probably the nicest items the stingy Stan Pines has ever owned.

Now the kids officially belonged to the two old men, and no one could tear them apart.

Stan proudly hung it over the mantel wanting to make sure everyone who entered the shack would know that he was the proud father of the two greatest children in the world.

"Man…I don't know if our gift for you guys can beat that," Dipper said.

"I'm sure we'll love it, son," Ford said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's see it!" Stan said.

"Okay, but you're gonna have to put on these blindfolds first." Mabel pulled out two blindfolds from behind her back.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good," Ford said as he and Stan were blindfolded by the kids.

Mabel and Dipper grabbed their Grunkles, their _adoptive fathers'_ hands and led them out of the shack.

The two blinded men were taken a considerable distance. The long walk not made any easier by the snow on the ground.

"Just a few more steps!" Mabel said eagerly.

"How do we know this isn't a setup?" Stan teased.

"Oh, come on, have some faith in your kids," Dipper said making the old men smile wide.

Before they knew it, the kids were pulling off their blindfolds. The old men were surprised to see that the kids had brought them all the way out to the lake, but they were even more shocked by what they saw.

On the frozen water was a wooden boat with the name Stan O' War written in black paint. The boat had nails sticking out all over the place, boards that were hanging loose, and holes that would ensure the boat would sink instantly.

It was poorly constructed, sure, but the two old men could see the kids poured their heart and soul into it.

"We tried to have it finished by Christmas, but it turns out building a boat was harder than we thought," Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm sure with a few more pieces, this baby will be ready to sail." Mabel fondly tapped the side of the boat, causing a whole board to fall off. She smiled sheepishly. "It's not as nice as your gift, though."

Ford bent down and put his hands on each kid's shoulder. "This is the best gift anyone has ever given us." The kids beamed.

"Yeah," Stan added. "It's a little rough around the edges, but nothing a little elbow grease can't fix. We can fix it up together…as a _family_." Stan was getting a little choked up. To think he would get to return to the project he and his brother began as children and finish it with children of their own made Stan feel like the luckiest man alive.

"It can't take you around the world, but we figured when the lake melts, you can take it on adventures just the two of you," Dipper said to the energetic nod of Mabel.

Stan raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "No chance."

Mabel and Dipper looked up in confusion.

"None of our adventures are worth anything unless we have you two with us," said Ford.

The kids grinned as their eyes became misty. They opened their arms and hugged their adoptive fathers.

"This is the best gift we could have ever asked for." Ford wasn't talking about the boat.

"Same for us," said Dipper.

"I'm glad you guys like it, but I don't think we'll build anything again. It's not really our forte." Mabel glanced at the haphazardly-built boat. "Maybe next year, Dipper and I will just get you guys 'world's greatest father' mugs."

The four of them laughed as they stayed in their group hug, grateful knowing they'll be together for Christmas and many more Christmases to come.


End file.
